


Port Charles

by Autymnb24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), General Hospital, daytime soap operas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, General Hospital AU, Multi, Soap Opera, port charles au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: Sansa Stark is done with love. After her marriage quickly crumbles she just wants a divorce and a life of peace with her children. However, a new man in Port Charles has other plans for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, after watching General Hospital today I was like huh Sansa would totally be like Liz in an General Hospital AU. Also, I was in a Sansa/Tyrion mood so this just came out of me phrasing lmaooo.

_ Why won’t he let me go? Why won’t he just let me go?! Please, God, he signs the divorce papers.  _ Sansa thought to herself. She just finished her shift at General Hospital and could not stop thinking about her divorce. She just wanted Ramsay to sign the papers. He wouldn’t though. Ramsay wanted to try again but she could not do it again. She was done. Done with him. Done with this marriage. 

Done with  _ love. _

She had been in love so many times and it just ended in chaos. There was Robb, Theon, Jon, Gendry, Petyr, and now there was Ramsay. He was added to the list of relationships that went to hell. 

“I hate myself,” She whispered to herself against the wall next to the elevator. 

“Did you say something?”

Sansa frowned then glanced down. There was a man in front of her. Staring at her with curiosity. He was short with dark blonde hair and green eyes. “What?”

“Did you say something?” He repeated.

“No,” Sansa shook her head. 

“Do you need help? I can get a nurse,”

“I am a nurse!” Sansa snaps. 

“Oh...I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be,” Sansa sighs then lifted herself off the wall. “I gotta go,” 

“Want a handkerchief?” 

“What?” Sansa pushed the elevator button then looked back at him. He pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket then handed it to her. 

“Why are you giving me this?”

“You look like you are about to cry,” He said bluntly.    


“I’m not,” Sansa lied. 

“Just take it just in case,” He says. 

_ Maybe he will leave me alone if I just take it.  _ Sansa takes it from his right hand then quickly dashes into the elevator without saying another word to him. She knew she was being rude but she did not care. Sansa had too much on her mind. 

The doors shut before Tyrion can utter the word “Goodbye," 


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa smiled down at her sons Will, Ned, and Ben drawing at the kitchen table. She woke up and checked on them but they were out of their beds. She hurried down the stairs, worried they were trying to make pancakes by themselves again but they were not. Instead, they were drawing at the kitchen table. 

“Good, morning,” Sansa chimed and kissed each of her boys on the top of their heads. 

“Good morning, mom!” Ben smiled lifting his head up. Will did the same; however, Ned kept drawing quietly to himself. 

“Not going to say good morning Ned?”

"I am writing a letter,”   
“To who?”   
“You and Ramsay and Gendry,”   
Sansa blinked. “What?”   
“I am writing a letter to both of you asking for you two to get back together and writing a letter to Gendry. I want to ask him to be my father,”    
_ I haven’t even had my cup of coffee yet!  _ “You can’t do that,”   
“I have rights!” Ned snapped back. Sansa took Ned by his hand and pulled him out of his chair, leading him into the living room so they could talk. She sat him on the couch and kneeled in front of him. His blue eyes shined into hers. 

Usually, people said he looked like Jon. He did have Jon’s black hair but Ned had Sansa’s eyes. Webber blues that she has seen before in the mirror. She saw herself in Ned. A child whose fantasy was turned upside down by _life_. The bubble he had popped. 

“I know this is a lot to take in but you have to accept reality even when you don’t want to...I had to when I was a kid,” 

“I can change things!”

“I know you will change a lot of things in this world, Ned,” Sansa smiles proudly, caressing his hands in hers. “But...you can’t deny facts. The fact is that Gendry is not your biological father. I know you want him to be but he is not. It doesn’t mean Gendry loves you any less but it means...you have two fathers…”

“I don’t want two fathers! I don’t want Jon!”

“When you saw him a few weeks ago. You said you felt safe,”   
Ned looks down. “That was before…”   
“Listen, Jon loves you...he will never hurt you,”   
“How do you know?”   
“I have known Jon for awhile and I know he would never hurt a child especially his own. He loves you and Robert so much. He will always love you even if you don’t want to love him,” Sansa told Ned truthfully. Ned's face softens at her words but he just shook her head. He was stubborn just like Jon and her.    


“Mom?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you and Ramsay getting a divorce?” Ned asks bluntly. 

“Yeah, why are you?” Will asks. Ben and Will walked over into the living room. They were all confused. 

_ Why do I always do this to them? I can’t do this to them anymore. I can’t do this to myself anymore.  _ “We are just not...meant to be,”

“He doesn’t think that,” Ned frowns. 

“That is because, Ramsay is in denial,” Sansa stands up and rubs her eyes hard so she doesn’t cry in front of her children. 

“You could be in denial,” Ben suggests. 

Sansa laughs. “I’m not,”   
“How do you know?” Will asks.    
“Because I know how I feel,” Sansa explains to them softly. “You shouldn’t let other people tell you how you feel about a person or a thing or anything! Only you know how you feel and what choice you have to make,”   
The boys nod, understanding what she said. “We understand,” Will says. 

“You do?”   
“Kinda,” Ben shrugs. Sansa chuckles at her youngest son. “Come here,” She gets on her knees and let all of them give her a big hug. She squeezes them tight which make them groan. “Ugh, mom,”   
“Sorry, I just love you guys so much,”   
“We know,” Ned winces. 

“Can we have bacon pancakes?” Ben asks.

Sansa lets go of them all and grins. “Yes!”

“I’ll get the bacon!” Ben runs. 

Will runs after Ben and yells. “I’ll get the milk and eggs!” 

“I’ll draw you something,” Ned tells Sansa. She kisses the top of the head and whispers. “I would love that,” 

After Ned runs after his brothers, Sansa's face begins to fall apart. She inhales then runs to her coat hanger. Sansa stretches her hand inside her dark pink peacoat pocket and pulls out the handkerchief. She wipes her tears with it then puts it in her back pocket. 

She was going to cry more, but first, she needed to make her sons some bacon pancakes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa walked into General Hospital with a fake smile on her pretty face. She had to fake being happy today. She had to be gracious and kind like always even though she didn’t feel like it. She would have rather be at home, crying in her bed all day but she could not do that. She had to work. To provide for her boys. Sansa also enjoyed her work as a nurse. Sansa loved to help heal people; however, her heart did still ache for her passion, art.

It was too late to try to be an artist again like it was too late for her to find love again. She just needed to focus on her sons. 

“Sansa!” Lyanna Stark smiled brightly at Sansa and walked over to her. Lyanna Stark was Ned’s grandmother and Jon’s mother. The only mother he had. She wasn’t biologically his mother but she loved him like he was her own. Now, she loved Gendry like he was her own now. “Good morning,”   


Sansa forced a pleasant smile. “Good morning,” 

“Ready for Christmas?”   
“Oh, yes. Ned, Will, and Ben are very excited for Santa to come to town,” Sansa gushes. 

“I bet. Are you guys coming over on Christmas Eve still?”

Sansa didn’t feel like going over to the Stark’s on Christmas Eve. She would rather just spend the whole day with her boys. She already had the whole plan mapped out for them. She felt bad though. Almost all the Starks were gone. “Um...yes...we can stay for a little bit. Just say hi to everyone-”   
“Sansa I don’t want your pity. If you don’t want to come over on Christmas Eve you don’t have to.”

“It's not a problem, Lyanna. I just had few plans with the boys but I can fit in a visit to your house as well,”   
“Well, good...i’m glad,” Lyanna smiled gratefully. Sansa nodded. “If you don’t mind me asking...who will be there on Christmas Eve?”

“Bran, Myrcella, Eddard, Catelyn, and Rickon...I am expecting Gendry and Arya to come over with Robert and Emily,” 

“Okay,”

“Listen, I know your going through a lot right now but I don’t expect Arya and Gendry to talk to you about Ramsay on Christmas Eve! I mean Daenerys is another thing but you know I won’t allow that woman on my property,”   
Sansa chuckles. “I am not scared of Daenerys or Arya. I just don’t need drama on the holidays. I just want some peace and joy with my boys,”   
“I understand,” 

“Will...Jon be over? I don’t know if Ned is ready to meet...well remeet him again,”   
“You know how Jon is. He might come over once everyone leaves,” Lyanna grins thinking about her son , Jon. 

“Right. Well, thank you-”   
“Sansa, I’m sorry I have to ask. You are not thinking about keeping Ned away from Jon again, right?” Lyanna asks concerned. 

Sansa gasps. “What?”

“I know when you thought Gendry was Jon you let him build a relationship with Ned,”   
“Well, yes...but Gendry was going to leave the business for his family,”   
“Sansa, you know Jon will never leave-”   
“I know!” Sansa snaps then regrets it after. “Sorry…”   
“Its fine,” 

Sansa sighs. “When I thought I lost Ned...I felt guilty for keeping him away from Jon when he was alive. I didn’t think he died because of the mob. I thought he was hit by a car. I know Jon is a good father. I have no intention of keeping him away from Ned but...I want what's best for Ned and if he feels he is not ready then he’s not ready. I will not push my son to interact with Jon,”

“I understand. I’m sorry I asked,”   
“Don’t be sorry he is your grandson,”   
“He is but I am just worried about Jon. I feel everyone is focused on the life Gendry just lost but I don’t think people are considering what has happened to Jon. He was drugged and taken away from his family for five years! Then to come back to find out his twin brother was brainwashed to think he was him and everyone believed that was him!”   
“There was a dna test and proof of reconstructive surgery. We didn’t know, Lyanna,”   
“I feel like I should have known...I mean Gendry acted so different from Jon. Jon wouldn’t have done the things Gendry did. Maybe I just wanted Jon to be changed like Gendry...I lost Jon Stark a long time ago...I shouldn’t have-” Before Lyanna can say another word, Sansa hugs her tightly. Lyanna hugs her back. “Its okay, Lyanna. Jon still loves you,”   
“Thank you, Sansa,” Lyanna whispers then lets go of her embrace. “I am glad your a part of our family,”

Sansa blushes. She never thought Lyanna Stark would ever say that to her. “Thanks…” 

Sansa once thought she and Jon were supposed to be together. She was wrong. Jon was meant to be with Arya. Jon and Sansa never worked out. Just like her and Ramsay….

“Mr. Lannister,” Lyanna looked ahead to the man Sansa saw the other day walking towards a room. He had a blue suit on today. “You look dashing today,”   
“You are too kind Mrs. Stark,” Tyrion says then gazes at Sansa softly. Sansa squints at him gazing at her like that and rolls her eyes. Lyanna takes notice and smirks. “Have you two met before?”

“Yes-”

“No,” Sansa interrupts.

“Not formally,” Tyrion explains shortly. 

“Sansa, this is Tyrion Lannister. Tyrion this is Sansa Webber,” Lyanna introduces. 

“Nice to meet you  _ Sansa _ ,” 

_ Why is he saying my name like that? Why is he looking at me like that?  _ “I have to punch in,” Sansa tells Lyanna then leaves without saying a word back to Tyrion.

Lyanna frowns and watches Sansa walk away from them. “I’m sorry, she never acts like that,”   
“I’m use to not everyone liking me,” Tyrion replies honestly with a sad smile then asks. “Anyway, shall we begin?”


	4. Chapter 4

During Sansa’s lunch break, she was eating a turkey sandwich while listening to Felix gossip. “Sansa, are you even listening?”   
“Of course! You were just telling me about...Brad...and Lucas...Valerie?” Sansa guesses. Felix shook his head. “Not even close,”   
“I’m sorry! I just have a lot on my mind…” She trailed off. 

“I heard about Ramsay. Sorry,”   
“Thanks,” Sansa put her hand over his. “I promise to try to listen better,”   
Felix chuckles. “Remember when Sabrina was lost in thought about Patrick when we were talking and I said the word eggplant and she gasped spilling the mustard everywhere!”   
“Oh my God! She was so embarrassed,” Sansa gushed.

“We all know what she was dreaming about,” 

“Felix!”   
“Well she did squeeze at the same time I said the word eggplant,”   
Sansa chuckles. “God...I miss her,”   
“Me too...its hard without her,”   
“She was my second best friend who unfortunately was murdered. Sabrina reminded me of Jeyne at times. She would never judge me...even after hearing all the things I did. Now, she is dead…just like Jeyne...” 

Felix sighs and squeezes Sansa’s hand. He liked Sansa Webber. Everyone in Port Charles did many horrible things. He never understood why people judged her more than other actual criminals. Sansa held on to her tears and smiled back at Felix.  _At least I have one friend that does not think I'm a total bitch._

Lyanna walked into the lounge and cleared her throat. Sansa turned her head to Lyanna. “Hey-”   
“Sansa, my office now please!” She demanded then left in a hurry. Sansa frowned then turned back around to Felix. “What stick is up her butt?”   
“Guess, I’m about to find out,” Sansa says annoyed. 

“Good luck!” Felix calls out before she leaves. 

 

__________

 

Sansa entered Lyanna’s office with no fear. She did not understand why Lyanna was upset. 

“Did I do something?”   
“What is your deal with Mr.Lannister?”   
“What?”   
“You have met him twice and was incredibly rude,”   
“Well, I-”

“Sansa, you know I don’t take discrimination very well,” Lyanna warned. 

Sansa's mouth gaped open. “What?”   
“Just because Mr. Lannister is a dwarf doesn’t mean you have a right to-”   
“WAIT! TIME OUT!” Sansa exclaimed with shock. “You think I was rude because he is a dwarf?”

“We fear what we don’t understand and sometimes anger comes along with fear,”   
“I was not rude to Mr. Lannister because he is a dwarf. I wasn’t even rude!”   
“You denied meeting him then you left without acknowledging his presence,”   
Sansa scoffs. “Unbelievable!” She could not believe what was happening. Did Mr.Lannister file a complaint against her?  _He is going to pay for making up foul lies!_

“Sansa,”    
“I have been having a hard couple of days as you know and every time I see him I am upset!”

Lyanna studies Sansa then sighs. “Okay...I believe you,”   
“Thank you!”

“I don’t expect he will be back for awhile but when you see him try to coexist,”   
Sansa bites her lip, containing her anger. “Of course,” 

_ I should actually see him before he leaves! _


End file.
